


Vows Made With Mutual Loneliness

by friedhottubkingdom (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And it sucks, Darkness, F/M, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Second Fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/friedhottubkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Drabble Request made on Tumblr:<br/>Theon and Sansa (after the events of 5x10) while searching for Bran and Rickon</p><p>Second Fanfiction ever so it probably sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows Made With Mutual Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fanfiction ever so it definitely sucks, but please tell me how I could improve. And also if someone wants to beta for me, I am looking for someone.
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Her muscles ached with exhaustion as she followed behind the unsure iron born. Pain seared which it step as it did so often now since the very start of this trek, any subtle movement felt like sharp jabs into her body. She felt weak and brittle, feeling as if she could break in the heavy snowfall. She kept on ahead even as a large gust of wind came, almost bullying them by forcing them to stray from their path.

It must have been a wild image she presumed, two shaking figures all skin and bones destined to freeze unless the gods were with them bringing them shelter. She almost chuckled at the irony, both dreamers of perfect destinies in their youth, turned beggars in the snow with only enough luck to live on miserably. What a sick fate they had held for them! 

She felt as if she was going mad during these endless days in the snow, but she knew that she was always just at the brink, never tipping over because of him. Theon tethered her to reality, for this she was both grateful and resentful - If only she could go mad. She could get lost in the snow and forget everything. How blissful would that be? But how long until that euphoric scenery becomes a much more lonely sight? 

Before her Theon stopped and turned back to look at her, almost as if he sensed her somber change in mood. And after inspecting for awhile, he seemed to what he was looking for. Resolved, he walked closer as if not to startle her or maybe himself - he still wasn't as confident as he was before and since their escape she’s gotten better at reading him, at understanding him. He grips her shoulders in a comforting gesture letting her swallow whatever warmth he found within himself to offer. “We’ll find Bran and Rickon. I promised you back there that I wouldn’t stop looking for them and now I make a vow that you won’t ever be alone again. trust me, please.” It touched her, what he vowed. So she studies his face - the only face she’s seen in so very long - she feels her heart flutter at the sincerity of his soft-spoken words. And only after wordlessly glancing at her, a silent question of are you okay?, did he let go of her. As his hands left her shoulders, she found herself instantly missing the warmth and comfort he offered her. It felt like home dragging her away from the darkest parts of her mind that like to lace themselves around any bit of hope, choking it out of existence the way serpents seem to do to their prey. 

*****************************************************************************************************

The gods were good to them once more as they found shelter utilizing the clever ruse she had created to cloak them from the Boltons’ and their supporters’ radars. Theon convinced the villagers with a loud booming voice of a confident complete man, so at odds with the soft voice he used only for her, and she played the act of the poor and meek pregnant wife. As all the others had, they gave them a place in the stables, where they weren’t saved from the cold.

In these situations they went to each other for any heat they could provide each other after eating. A long time ago, Sansa had found the most comfortable and suitable position to sleep in was by laying her head on Theon’s chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart provided a sweet lull, even sweeter than those songs she was so fond of, allowing her to find peace. She replicated it every night in order to provide a much needed break from the reality of their lives now, and as she did it on this night, she could hear his whimpers as he held her closer as if to save him from his own dark isolation his mind offered him in his sleep. She wanted to save him as he saved her from her insanity, but she helpless. But with every bit of resolve, holding him tighter willing whatever warmth and light she had within her to calm him, she made her own vow to their gods that he would never be alone not even in the darkness of his own mind.


End file.
